The Unforgettable Date!
by Hard-boiled Egg Devils
Summary: Patamon tries to plan out the perfect date to his perfect girl, but soon learns that the little flaws in life can make the perfect life more perfect then it is. My first fully completed story! Whoo hooooo!
1. Part 1

"Oh, come on T.K! I promise I'll behave." Patamon flew over to T.K.'s side, pleading to go to Kari's house. "No way, Patamon. I'm not taking you, and that's that." T.K.'s face was like stone: he wouldn't budge. "But why" whined Patamon, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Giving an exaggerated sigh, T.K. counted off the reasons why Patamon can't come. "1: this is Kari's and my personal study date, 2: we need this time together, after what nearly happened to Kari, and 3: we still haven't found that traitor Davis or his monster Rahabmon, and the four of us together are like a walking bull's-eye."

T.K. had a point, especially the third one. Ever since Davis became the digi-destined's newest evil to fight, their lives have been thrown in absolute chaos. The last words Davis said before he became "Digifur" still echoed in all the digi-destined's minds: "This isn't over, my old friends! I shall have my revenge, and I will write all wrongs! Starting with the largest wrong of them all: Kari Kamiya ruining destiny. The next time I see you, your so called boyfriend, that fur bag, or that swine, I won't think twice about killing all the digimon."

Since that threat was made, nearly 3 months ago, Digifur kept to his word. In the news, children from around the world have wound up dead, and the digimon keep getting reports from Jeni that digimon are being destroyed left and right. It was all very scary, thinking that the leader of the second generation of digi-destined has become the truest and worst enemy they could face.

"Then I HAVE to come, T.K.! Davis could be out there, waiting to whack you!" "Whack me? You're hanging around Thefmon too much, you're starting to sound like him." And with that, T.K. finished packing his bags, and left for Kari's. But, before he left, he examined himself in the mirror in his bathroom. He hasn't changed much from when he was twelve years old, physically that is. He still had his child-like features, his sandy blonde hair still in a perpetual shape thanks to his signature white hat, and his eyes still shone with a light of hope. However, there was one large change about him: the large scar that covered his left cheek. That mark was a reminder of how mad Davis has become, actually trying to kill them.

Shaking the memory from his mind, T.K. went to the door, only to feel something grab onto his ankle. "Please" whined Patamon, giving him a sad look. "No" said T.K., trudging to the door. "But I promise I'll behave" pleaded Patamon, on the verge of crying. "No" said T.K., his voice a little sterner. "But I NEED to go, I'm your partner!" whined Patamon, fully crying now. "I'll be fine, Patamon. Besides, Gatomon's coming over here. She'll be here in ten minutes, so…" next think T.K. knew, he was standing outside his house, a surprised look on his face, and absolutely no memory of a hole shaped like him in his door.

The lights were low, the smell of ginseng, peppermint, and jasmine fill the air. Soft jazz music was playing, giving the house an aura of romance. A beautiful array of fine china was set on the table, each plate piled with spaghetti, meatballs, and a rich thick tomato sauce. Patamon really set up all the stops on his date with Gatomon, still thinking about the time they admitted their true feelings about one another.

But, before he could delve into his memories, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of his date. Coming his hair in a rapid manner (if he had any, besides the fur), applying a generous helping of Matt and Gabumon's cologne, Patamon was ready for her date. He stood before the door, doing a last minute breath check, then opened the door. "Well, hello there, pretty kitty" he swooned, trying to act cool. Gatomon giggled at Patamon's antics, and how cute he was failing to be cool. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost." Patamon took Gatomon's paw, leading her inside. "Not a problem, my lady most fair. You're tardiness gave me more time to prepare for our date." Gatomon rolled her eyes, Patamon's cool act was starting to get to her. And, not sure if it would upset him, but he also reeked, like bad cologne. As she was about to tell Patamon that he was ruining her night, she saw the dining room, all set for the two of them: the low lights, the smell of ginseng, peppermint, and jasmine, the soft jazz music playing, it was beautiful. Gatomon gasped. "You did all this, for me?" "Not just for you" reassured Patamon "but for us." Patamon walked the two over to their seats, being a 'gentlemon' and pushing out Gatomon's seat for her to sit. After pushing her in, Patamon went over to her plate and carried it over to her, in the same manner of a waiter. "Good evening, Madame. My name iz Pierre, un I'll be your waiter for ze evening. Tonight, I would recommend ze spaghetti und meatballs in a thick tomato sauce, accompanied by fresh baked herb und garlic Italian bread, und to follow, v_ignoble le Parie_, vintage 1990, un excellent year."

Gatomon couldn't help but giggle: Patamon was always so funny, and always made her forget the bad things in her life. She would never forget the sacrifices he made for her, especially taking that attack from Rahabmon right in the chest, nearly killing him. Her memories on that day were starting to upset her, and when she's upset, Patamon becomes depressed. Fortunately, something distracted her from that sad thought. After taking a few sniffs around, "do you smell something, burning?" Patamon gasped. "The bread!" And with that, he ran as fast as his four chubby limbs could carry him. He disappeared into the kitchen, leaving small wisp of smoke appearing through the cracks. Gatomon knew this would be trouble, so she followed. What she found was not a pretty sight: a huge billow of smoke flying out of the oven, and Patamon with a fire extinguisher trying to put out the small fire inside. Gatomon hurried over to the sink, grabbed a cup of water, and splashed it over the fire. The fire was extinguished, but Patamon looked so heartbroken.

It was ruined, Patamon's date was ruined. The dinner was most likely ice cold by now, the bread was burnt to a crisp, all the songs stopped, and now all that could be smelt was smoke. He tried so hard to impress Gatomon, and now, thanks to his swooning, he lost track of time, and ruined his date. He looked up at Gatomon, tears filling his eyes, practically crying now. He knew he blew it, and wouldn't be surprised if Gatomon just dumped him then and there. In fact, he half expected her to do just that. However, to his surprise, Gatomon gently cupped his face, lifted it up to hers, and licked his snout. "You want some pizza? I know a good pizza place near by." Patamon was shocked: Gatomon was asking _him_ out on a date? This date was supposed to be for her, everything he does is supposed to be for her. But, he liked the idea, and he wasn't the type of digimon to decline his mate's request. "Split a pepperoni 50/50?" Gatomon shook Patamon's paw. "Deal."


	2. Part 2

The city of Tokyo is a bustling place. People traversing the countless walkways, cars roaring on the roads, restaurants selling their food, stores having sales, and office buildings coming to life with the countless people going to work. All this, and it wasn't even midnight. If New York City was the city that never sleeps, Tokyo would have to be the city that doesn't know what sleep is. And, in this very city, two creatures were wandering the streets.

The first creature was a very recognizable figure. It was a Egyptian kitten with fur as white as snow. She had deep cobalt eyes that shone from the lights of the city. Her tail was easily twice as long as she was, and was covered with purple stripes, three purple turfs sticking out of the end of it, and a gold ring with an unknown language written on it. Her large ears also had three purple turfs sticking out of the ends, but not the stripes. On her left ear, she had a large gold ring actually pierced through it, along with another ring in her right ear. Her paws were covered with large gloves, yellow in color with red stripes on them, and three two inch long jet black claws sticking out of them.

The creature accompanying her was curious, yet very cute. The best way to describe this creature is a large guinea pig like creature with bat like wings for ears. The top part of the creature was orange, but it's underbelly was a cream color. It to had blue eyes, but compared to the cat's, this one's eyes were younger looking.

"How far is this place Gatomon" asked the second creature. "Not much farther Patamon" replied Gatomon, her eyes caught forward. Patamon sighed, still upset about what happened back in the apartment. Gatomon heard him sigh, knowing that the little guy must still be upset. Usually, when Patamon got upset, he wasn't shy about showing it. And, since the two of them became an official romantic couple, Gatomon knew exactly how to cheer up the sad little digimon. Leaning over to her side, she gave a quick little kitten lick on Patamon's right cheek, causing the little guy to blush deeply. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that about" asked Patamon, the blush still visible. Gatomon only giggled, and replied "just a little something I felt like doing. Besides, you're just too adorable when you blush Patamon." Patamon froze in his tracks, his features looking less like a Patamon's, and more like a ripe tomato.

Flour flew through the air, dough flying over the cooks' heads, voices from both staff and consumer filled the small building, and the smell of freshly baked disc of bread covered in an Italian herb sauce, at least 6 different cheeses, fresh vegetables, and all sorts of spiced meats. That is what makes an authentic pizza restaurant, and "World Pie Pizzas" was the best restaurant in Tokyo to get a real pizza. Gatomon and Patamon walked in through the doors, not at all surprised by the appearance of both normal humans and digimon of all sorts of forms in the same building. Ever since the destruction of the evil what was MaloMyotismon, humanity has welcomed digimon to Earth. In fact, in the group of humans and digimon there, two were easily recognized.

One was what appeared to be a lady-bug like digimon, with large green eyes, yellow antenna, standing on two of it's six legs, and a more then recognizable covering of soot on his body. "Tentomon" called out Gatomon, waving her paw up so the beetle creature could see her. The other creature resembled an armadillo found in the middle western part of North America, only it had large frilled ears, and a row of bumps lining it's tail. "Hey, Armadillomon, over here" cried Patamon, flying over to the creature. Patamon took a seat in front of Armadillomon, who was helping himself to a more then generous slice of a vegetarian pizza. "Hmm? Oh, howdy Patamon, wha'cha doin round here" asked Armadillomon, mouth still full of pizza, his thick western accent still detectable despite it.

"I'm here on a date" replied Gatomon, standing in front of the beetle Tentomon. "A date? My my, I never would have taken you for the romantic approach. In all the days I've known you, all you cared about was the safety and welfare of Kari" said Tentomon, carrying his tray of two slices of a normal cheese pizza over to his table. "Well, things tend to change over time,"

"Especially now a days, with Davis being, you know" said Patamon, glumly. "I know. (Gulp) The digi-world hasn't been the same since Rahabmon took over" said Armadillomon, the thought of losing two friends still burnt into his sub-conscious. "Who knew that it was gonna be Davis who'd be the real threat. I'm getting real sick an tired of all these darn prophesies Jeni's digging up." Patamon sighed, looking around the table, trying to see if Gatomon was still with Tentomon, and all right. "Expectin' someone" asked Armadillomon as he took another bite from his pizza. "Not really, I'm just making sure my date's alright." Armadillomon swallowed his whole slice of pizza, nearly choking on it. After coughing up a few of the crumbs of pizza, and the rest reaching his stomach, Armadillomon's lower jaw nearly hit the table he was sitting at. "Date!? You got a date?" Patamon only nodded.

"With who" asked Tentomon as he began to actually eat his pizza slices. "Patamon" Gatomon giggled, barely able to hold in her bubbling excitement. "Really. Well, I guess it was inevitable. Patamon truly is a great mon, as well quite a hero." "I'll say" sighed Gatomon, "especially when he took Rahabmon's attack head on. Remember?"

"How could I forget" said Armadillomon, "you nearly got yerself killed." "I know" said Patamon, rubbing the burn mark on his chest. "Still bother ya" asked Armadillomon.

"Not really. I mean, I knew that Patamon liked me, but to take such a powerful attack just to let me live, that's remarkable." Tentomon nodded, finishing his slices, and moving his tray over to the trash area. "I still have those dreams about what could have happened if T.K., Patamon and I didn't save Kari, and about Veemon actually turning as evil as Davis did." Gatomon shuddered, imagining Veemon trying to do to her what Davis almost did to Kari. The thought of it still scared her, and Patamon as well.

"Sounds painful" said Armadillomon, readying to leave. "I hope y'alls date goes well. Oh, an if'n y'all need someone to with, Cody an I are more then willin' to listen." Patamon thanked Armadillomon, noticing Gatomon saying her good-byes to Tentomon, and walked over to her location. "So, what'd you two talk about" he asked. Gatomon merely shrugged, "the usual" was all she replied with. "You" she asked. "Same ol' same ol'" replied Patamon, trying not to worry poor Gatomon with their friend's conversations. The two went over, ordered their pizza, and enjoyed the start of their date. When finished, Patamon had an idea. "Care for dessert? I happen to know where we can get some free sweets." "This late" questioned Gatomon, confusion evident on her face. "It's past midnight, all the candy stores are closed by now." "All but one" corrected Patamon, taking Gatomon's paw and leading her back into the bustling city.


	3. Part 3

Down in the dark alleys of Tokyo's back streets, three scavengers wandered the streets. Each of the three were roughly four feet tall, scrawny, one of them appearing more feminine then the other three, and all of them could only describe their condition in one word: hungry. One of the three, one of the males, was rummaging in a trash bin, trying to scrounge up some food. At last, success. In his large paw like hands was a bun of month old bread. Looking around, seeing no one else, he raised the bun to his mouth, ready to eat. Unfortunately for him, the other two noticed him, and more importantly, the food in his paws. The two tackled the third, all three of them wrestling for the bun.

During the wrestling match, the bun rolled away from the three hungry scroungers and ended up washed away by a street sweeper. Noticing the loss of their meal, the female raised her large paws and smacked the back of both her partners. "Nice going, morons! Now we have to find more food." "What do you mean 'we'" asked one of the males, "all you ever do is sit around on your tail while the two of us do all the dirty work." "I don't 'sit around', brother dear" replied the girl, cupping his face "I supervise. If I left you two alone to do something, nothing would get done. The both of you are too stupid to think for yourself, so I have to do the thinking." "I'm not stupid" roared the brother, swiping his sister's paw away from his face. The third brother just sat behind the two, making the only sound he has ever made in his life: laughter. And as the street lights shone on the three creatures, it became pretty apparent why.

The three creatures resembled the Earth scavengers known as hyenas. However, unlike hyenas, the three had some unique traits. One of these traits is the ruff of fur around their necks, shaped like a jester's collar. Also, their fore legs were easily as long as they are, giving them a sort of gorilla stance. Each of their large three fingered paws was as large as a human's face, and topped with white fur on their knuckles. The fur covering their body was brownish red, with black spots covering them, and a black Mohawk starting at the crown of their heads and stretching to the base of their tails. Each of the three had two tails, both of them having a bell on the end. The female one was thinner then the males, and more curved at the waist, leaving her chest and hips slightly larger in appearance. The female also had a mole under her left eye, and actually had a cute face. Their faces were all pointed snouts, their jaws always open, their black tongues dangling over two rows of yellow stained jagged teeth. The three creatures were the most notorious scroungers of the human and digital world: they are the Hynimon siblings.

_Digi-cyclopedia:_

_Name: Hynimon_

_Level: Champion_

_Attribute: Virus_

_Type: Savage Beast_

_Digivolves from: Bearmon_

_Attacks: Savanna Saw, Laughing Fist, Drool Attack_

_Description: Usually a solitary hunter, it's not uncommon for a Hynimon to partner up with another digimon. A little warning, when a Hynimon starts laughing, run for your life!_

The older Hynimon siblings turned to their younger brother, the older brother punching him in the stomach while the middle sister kicked him in the butt. "You morons" muttered 'Dot', in recognition for the beauty mark under her eye. "Well bro, what are we going to do? It's dark, we couldn't find any decent food for dinner, and I'm hungry!" exclaimed Dot, her attention turned to her older brother. The older brother, nicknamed 'Scruff' due to his messy fur, just scared ahead into the streets. "Man, humans got it lucky. All the food in the world is theirs for the taking, but all we're left with is scraps." Dot smacked Scruff over top his head, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Don't even think about partnering up again. We already tried that, and what'd it get us? Our baby brother's condition, that's what. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't our past partner's parents try to kill us, mistaking us for wild animals!?" 'Giggles' laughed at this comment, trapped in his own warped mind. Since being kicked out by their partners, Giggles' mental state decreased faster then it normally would, which actually isn't saying much, since Giggles wasn't the smartest of the trio. That honor went to Dot. Dot was the beauty and the brains of the trio. Scruff was the brawn, seeing as he was much more muscular then the other two. That only left Giggles.

Scruff and Dot continued their arguing, when suddenly Giggles started laughing hysterically, trying to get his sibling's attention. "Not now Giggles, can't you see your brother and I are talking" was all Dot replied with, pushing Giggles away, before he bit both of her tails. Dot roared with pain, turning to her younger brother. "You are SO DEAD!" she screamed, chasing down Giggles. With his sister distracted, Scruff readied himself to tackle her, when he noticed two figures walking down the street. "Hey sis, I see something." "Oh goody" mocked Dot, "give yourself a gold star." Scruff, fed up with the noise of his brother's annoying laughing, and his sister's attitude, grabbed the two by the throat, turning their heads to what he sees. What the three saw gave them a new hope for the night. Walking down the street, absolutely clueless to their presence, was a Patamon and a Gatomon, both carrying an ice cream cone.

Dot harrumphed. "Brothers, through MY keen observation skills, I have found us some food." "I'll say" drooled Scruff "those ice cream cones look pretty tasty." Dot balled up her fist, and slammed it on the top of Scruff's head. "Not the ice cream, you idiot, the digimon!" Giggles only laughed at his sibling's antics. Scruff picked himself up, dusting himself off. "I knew that" he said. Dot only rolled her eyes, locking them back onto the couple walking away. As quietly as possible, the trio followed the two, Scruff tripping over a trash can, causing a loud crash. Dot punched him in the face, knocking out one of his rotting teeth. As the three poked their heads around the corner to stalk the pair, they began to drool, already imagining the choices possible to make and Gatomon and a Patamon into an delicacy. "Well brothers dearest, we may have missed out on dinner and dessert. But, now for your approvals, I present (sllllllllurp) breakfast!"


	4. Part 4

Patamon licked his paws, cleaning them of any remaining ice cream. It was a good idea he had, taking Gatomon to a nearby sweets store and ordering two ice cream cones. Now, they were able to have their desert, and explore the city. Both of them agreed on the same flavor: orange sherbet. "What exactly is 'sherbet'" asked Gatomon, in between licks of her cone. "Not sure, but I think it's French for cold and tasty" replied Patamon, his hands clean. Unlike Patamon, who pretty much inhaled all of his ice cream in only a few minutes, Gatomon slowly and calmly licked at her cone savoring the taste. As she licked, she noticed something very curious: the sherbet on her cone matched the color of Patamon's top half of his body. With that thought, a wicked idea jumped to her mind. Raising her cone in front of Patamon, she simply said "here". Patamon looked at the ice cream before him, and then the feline holding it before him. "What's the matter: bad flavor?" "No, not really" said Gatomon "I'm just full. So, I'll let you have the rest of mine. That is, if you want it."

Patamon extended his hand, mere inches from his second dessert. However, before he could reach it, a quick purple streak shot between the two. The next thing they knew, the ice cream cone was gone, like it vanished into thin air. Both digimon did a double take, making sure their eyes weren't playing tricks on them. Suddenly, they heard a loud slurping sound above them. Looking up, what did they see but their ice cream cone in the hands of another digimon. This new digimon looked a lot like a miniature version of a devil, but purple in color, with a white face, wearing red three fingered gloves and a red handkerchief around his neck. On his stomach is what appeared to be a smiley face, like the ones worn on clothing. However, this smiley face had more of a smirk on it. He smiled greedily, licking the ice cream in front of him. "Hey," shouted Gatomon "Impmon, that ice cream was ours!" Impmon looked down at the couple, tossed the ice cream into the air, and as it descended, swallowed it whole. Licking his lips, he showed a smug smile on his face. "Not anymore" was all Impmon replied, as he began to climb down from the tree he was perched on. "So, what you'se lovebirds doin' out so late" asked Impmon as he descended. "Nothing" replied Patamon, glaring at the mean little digi-devil. "Don't look like nuttin' ta me" said Impmon, dusting off a little dirt from his knees. Gatomon sighed, knowing this little rogue all too well. "What do you want, Impmon?" Impmon looked to his left, then to his right, as if trying to make sure they were alone. "You'se two keep a secret" he asked. Patamon and Gatomon cocked their eye brows, confused at Impmon's look of paranoia. Reluctantly, they nodded, and then were dragged into a back alley, with Impmon leading the way. Once at the dead end of the alley, Impmon released the two.

Impmon paced back and fourth, trying to find the words to say. "Okay, here's da ting: I's just a simple minded 'mon, right?" Both of them gave him the 'No duh' look. "Well, recently, things 'round here been, well, creepy. Every night, for the pas' two weeks, I hear some psycho laffin' his head off, followed by what sounds like an all out digimon street brawl. Now, normally, I'd just let it slide, ignore it. But, last night, I go out for some chow, an' end up with **this** shiner here!" Impmon showed the duo his left eye, where a large black circle surrounded it. "Ouch" was all the two could say. "Tell me about it. Anywho, afterwards, these three jokers come over me, talkin' to temselv's 'bout how they's gonna cook me, an' then they run off. Ain't seen 'em since. And before you ask, yes, I did ask my partners for help finding dese three clowns."

Before he could continue, Impmon turned his head. His large, devil horn shaped ears rose up, turning around on his head. Gatomon's ears turned as well, as Patamon's large ears flared open. The three digimon suddenly heard what sounded like footsteps, followed by an array of psychotic laughter. "DATS IT" exclaimed Impmon "DATS TA LAUGH!" The three tried to focus on the noise, finding where it was coming from. What a surprise they received when they realized that the sound was coming from: right, behind them.

The three turned, looking into the faces of three new digimon. One of them was climbing on top of an old trash bin, his scruffy fur adding to his natural camouflage. One of them was clinging to the walls, shimmying his way over to them. The one on the walls was cackling like a madman, a crazed look in his eyes. Lastly, a female version of the two simply sashayed her way down the street, her cute face giving her a sort of flirtatious look. "Well well well Scruff, what do we have here" asked the female, looking towards the male with messy fur. "Hmmm, I don't really know Dot. Hey Giggles, what do you think we got here?" The third merely laughed, falling from his wall. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking: we have a trio of trespassers" growled Scruff, glaring at the couple and their guest. "Trespassers? Who you'se callin' a trespasser" scalded Impmon, pushing Patamon and Gatomon away. "Impmon, don't! You're going to get yourself killed" warned Patamon, grabbing Impmon's tail. Impmon grabbed his tail back, yanking it out of Patamon's paws. "Says you" chided Impmon, trotting to the strangers. "Okay, sugar princess, lis'n 'ere" began Impmon, trying to bluff out these strangers. "You'se see 'dis alley? Well, I's got a news flash for ya's: 'dis is my alley! An' I don't take kindly to trespassers like you. Now, I admit, the middle one's kinda cute." Dot posed at this complement, her ego getting to her head. Scruff rolled his eyes, while Giggles just sat in place, panting, with a blank look on his face. "But cute don't cut it here! Now, I'm given' ya's three seconds to beat it" he said as a fireball appeared on his fingertip, "'fore I's just gonna haf' ta make ya's vamoose."

The three siblings were laughing so hard at this time. None of them took Impmon's threat seriously, especially with that thick, yet comically squeaky New York accent of his. "Three" counted Impmon, the fireball growing bigger. Giggles was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard his face was turning blue. "Two" warned Impmon, a second fireball appearing on his fingertips. Scruff was clutching his sides, trying to keep his balance against a nearby dumpster. "Two-an-a-half" growled Impmon, the fireballs now merged in the palm of his hand. Dot was trying to hold back a laugh, oh God she was trying, but it was useless, as torrent after torrent of laughter rang from her. "Oh, for da love of, forget this!" screamed Impmon, jumping over the three digimon. The fireball still in his palm, he forced it to glow a purple-ish color, before he threw it right on top of Dot's head. With this attack, he cried out "_BADDA BOOM_"! The fireball hit it's mark: the crown of Dot's head. The laughter stopped then and there, Giggles and Scruff gasping at this sudden attack. Dot, to, stopped laughing, but didn't have a look of shock or surprise on her face. Her face, was in a deep, burning scowl. "Baby," growled Dot "you just made a BIG, mistake!" "Ha" Impmon laughed "the only mistake I made was not attackin' sooner. An' dats just a warning shot." Dot smiled an evil smile then. She raised her right paw, and snapped together her fingers. With that signal, Scruff came running forward, the hair on his mane turning sharp and needly. As he ran, he began to do somersaults, at times appearing to be nothing more but a ball of reddish brown fur. As he gained speed, he did become a ball, full course set on ramming into Impmon. "_SAVANNA SAW_" cried Scruff, ramming into Impmon, and hard. The force of the attack knocked Impmon into the sky, his scream heard as he ascended.

Scruff stopped spinning, returning to his paws. "Hmmph" he harrumphed "that's what you get for messing with a Hynimon." Patamon's jaw dropped, now that he knows the identity of their new apparent opponents. "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hynimon?" stuttered Patamon. Dot curtsied, "naturally" she said. "Gatomon, we're in big trouble" he whispered to the cat beside him. Gatomon only gulped, too scared to respond. She knew about the Hynimon to, as did every other digimon in the digi-world. Hynimon were notoriously dangerous digimon, even when it's only one of them. When Rahabmon and his master Davis took over, the Hynimon instantly decided to become his personal foot soldiers. These three were obviously sent to capture, or kill, the two if they were seen.

"What did Davis tell you to do you us" asked Gatomon, hoping her hunch is wrong. "Davis" asked Dot. "We don't know any Davis. All we know, is that we're hungry, we haven't eaten all day, and you two look absolutely delicious!" Well, at least her hunch on why they were here was wrong, but she didn't feel any better about it. Before she could even think, Patamon attacked them. "_BOOM BUBBLE_" he cried, shooting out a large pocket of air at each of the Hynimon's faces. The air was enough to sting their eyes, giving Gatomon and Patamon a small window to run. They took that window, and ran as fast as they could. Once they recovered, the siblings lost sight of their breakfast. Dot scowled at Giggles, giggling at what just happened. He slapped him hard on the face, causing him to spin around. "Giggles, you idiot! You let them get away!" Scruff sighed in relief, pleased that for once, he wasn't the one to receive Dot's wrath. "Scruff! Don't just stand there like a moron" she commanded "start sniffing. We need to find their trail." Scruff began to sniff around the air, trying to pick up either Patamon's or Gatomon's scent. Fortunately for our heroes, he couldn't pick it up. He meekly shrugged, showing that he had no idea where they could be. Dot, however, was looking ahead of her, her eyes locked on a trail of a strange orange cream like substance. Scooping a little up on her fingertips, she sniffed it, then licked it off. "Mmmmm. Orange sherbet." Apparently, some of Patamon's ice cream got caught in his fur, and as it began to melt, it lead a trail straight to where they could be. Dot smirked, thinking to herself 'breakfast is served'.


	5. Part 5

Patamon and Gatomon were panting, hard. After the Hynimon's attack against Impmon, and telling them their plans for the two, they had to leave, and fast! Fortunately, they ran all the way to the construction site of a new office tower. The tower is not yet complete, so there could be plenty of hiding spots for the two. Currently, they were hiding inside the elevator, trying their hardest to catch their breath. "That (pant) was scary" panted Patamon, leaning against the wall. "That wasn't (gulp) just scary, it's a nightmare" said Gatomon, sprawled out on the floor. "We need T.K. and Kari, and fast" stated Patamon, but Gatomon looked up madly at him. "And how are we going to contact them? We don't have anything to contact them with, they haven't learned how to activate the tracking function of their digivices, and I doubt they'll answer the home phone." "Of course they we wouldn't use the home phone" stated Patamon in a matter of fact style. He trotted over to a left behind cell phone on the floor of the elevator. Patamon smiled smugly, as if saying 'I know more then you do.' Gatomon's face only read out 'Shut up'. As quickly as he could, Patamon punched in T.K.'s cell phone number, praying he'd pick up.

At Kari's apartment, all the lights were off, and the only noise came from Kari's room. Inside, giggling and laughing could be heard, along with a few deep lust filled moans. Apparently, whatever was going on in there, it was better left a personal and private matter. Unfortunately, it was also where T.K.'s and Kari's cell phones were, T.K.'s ringing, announcing that a phone call was incoming. However, the ringing was muffled by T.K.'s shirt, as it smothered the phone, along with Kari's.

"Come on, come on, please pick up T.K.!" Patamon sat in front of the cell phone, waiting impatiently for his partner to answer. Gatomon only lay on her side, resting her head against her right paw, waiting to see when Patamon would realize that T.K. wasn't going to answer. She knew what really happened during T.K. and Kari's weekly "study dates". It's been like that since two months ago, when Kari had a nightmare about Davis, and what he almost did to her. It was then that T.K. first came over to Kari's house, and since then, it became a sort of ritual between the two.

"Hello, T.K. Takaishi." Patamon sighed. "Oh, thank Azulongmon you answered! Listen, Gatomon and I are…" "Sorry I can't answer the phone right now, but leave a message after the tone and I'll call you back." Patamon closed the phone, upset about the situation they're in. "I knew it wouldn't work" said Gatomon, examining her claws. "Why didn't you tell me then" said Patamon, getting irritated by Gatomon's sudden calm demeanor. "Because, I thought you'd learn that after the forth try. But no, you tried thirteen times, all of them ending with you being more frustrated." "Well, you laying around, doing nothing isn't helping us anyway" growled Patamon. "Are you saying I'm not helpful? May I remind you how I saved your puffy butt from those Gazimon last week?" "You seduced them" roared Patamon, jealousy boiling in his body. "Well it worked, didn't it" retorted Gatomon, jumping to her feet. "Yeah, until you allowed one of them to grab your tail" yelled Patamon, raising the volume of his voice. "Hey, I didn't "allow" him to grab my tail, he grabbed it while I was walking away! And what about you and that slimy little Aruramon" practically roared Gatomon, offended. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! For the record, **she** came on to **me**! I was trying to push her off." "Well, you did one heck of a job" retorted Gatomon, turning her back to him. "Tell me, were you trying to push her off **BEFORE OR AFTER YOU KISSED HER!?**" That, was it. Patamon's will finally broke after this comment. "She, KISSED, **ME! I'D NEVER KISS HER! I DON'T LOVE HER, SHE JUST SURPRISED ME! WHY DO YOU THINK I STRUGGLED AGAINST IT?"** "But you DIDN'T" cried Gatomon "you let her kiss you. You (sniffle) you looked like (sniffle) (sniffle) you enjoyed it. Then, I thought that, that, that…" Gatomon was unable to continue, falling to the floor, crying.

It was then that Patamon realized what just happened: they had their first fight. And all over a ridiculous reason: because Patamon was being childish. He tried so hard to give Gatomon a perfect date, and all he did was make her sad. Slowly, he crept to Gatomon, wearily, in case she was still upset. When he reached her side, he affectionately wrapped his wings around her in a comforting manner. Gatomon was still crying, although the tears ran dry minutes ago. "(sob) (sob) I, I, I thought you, (sob) forgot about me. I thought, (sob) you didn't love me anymore" muttered out Gatomon to the best of her abilities. "Shhhhhhh. It's okay Gatomon, it was more my fault. I should have made it clearer that I didn't like her, or just told her to go away. But, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I guess I forgot whose feelings are more important to me." Gatomon finally stopped crying, resting her head against Patamon's chest.

Dot, Scruff, and Giggles followed the trail of melted ice cream, hunger pains growing with each step. Once or twice, the siblings tried to swipe a piece of food, only to receive a knuckle sandwich curtsey of their other siblings. Over time, the trail became thinner, until, it abruptly stopped. Dot looked to her right, then to her left, trying to see if there was still some sort of trail. When she couldn't see any, she gave a heavy sigh. "I lost them" she stated, upset with herself. "You WHAT" screamed Scruff, not sure to believe his sister. Dot just grabbed Scruff's neck, putting him in a choke hold with her bare hand. "I said I lost them. What are you, deaf" she stated, tossing him into the streets. As she tossed Scruff into the street, Giggles began to laugh, jumping up and down where he stood. "Giggles, I told you to go before we started our hunt" said Dot, embarrassed by Giggles' actions. Giggles kept jumping and laughing, but now, he was pointing towards the construction site. Dot followed Giggles' hand, and saw Patamon and Gatomon, curled up together in the elevator. "Good work, Giggles. As a reward, I'll let you have the first bite of breakfast." Dot looked over to her brother, out cold, lying on the street. She walked over to him, kicking him in the head. "Scruff, moron, wake up! Giggles found our breakfast." Scruff murmured. "Scruff" growled Dot. "Mmm. But, mommy, I'm afraid of the happy clowns" mumbled Scruff sleepily. Irritated, Dot kicked Scruff again, only harder. "OW! Geez, what was that for" asked Scruff, rubbing his sore side. "To get your attention, what's it look like. Giggles found our breakfast, and we need to strike." "But, how" asked Scruff, scratching his ear in a canine manner. Dot sighed "do I honestly have to do all the thinking here? It's simple: we corner those two morsels, we kill those two, then we fight over who gets what. Think you can remember that?" Scruff stuck his tongue out at her, insulted by what was just said. Quietly, the three crept up to the service elevator that Patamon and Gatomon were resting in, darkness hindering anyone's visibility. "Okay you guys, on three, we attack" whispered Dot, vaguely seeing Scruff's and Giggles' heads nod in agreement. "One." Dot crept close, a green and purple blaze surrounding her large front paws. "Two." Scruff's mane fur began to stand on end, turning razor sharp, and very deadly if impacted with. Giggles' saliva began to run like a waterfall out of his mouth, burning a hole where he stood. "THREE!" The trio jumped out at the same time, attacking the elevator. "_Laughing Fist_" cried Dot, swinging her burning fist towards the walls, denting them deeply. "_Savanna Saw_" called Scruff, cutting the elevator to pieces. Giggles only laughed, flailing his tongue around, showering everything around him with acidic saliva. The elevator fell to pieces, the siblings laughing in victory.


	6. Part 6

**Warning! Warning! Warning! Fourth Wall Alert! Fourth Wall Alert! Observe Paragraph Five for Dot's Breaking of the Fourth Wall!**

The night was brightening, dawn was fast approaching. With that thought running thought their heads, the Hynimon siblings searched frantically through the pile of scrap metal that was the service elevator. So far, they have been scrounging around the elevator, not even sure what they'll find. So far, they found nothing, and to a digimon, that can only mean one thing: they totally deleted the others. "You IDIOTS! Imbeciles! Morons! Fools! Worthless sacks of junk data! How could you two destroy our breakfast!?" Dot was screeching mad, shouting her loudest at her siblings. Never had the brothers seen her so mad, nor seen such a terrifying sight. The two were trembling, lying on their backs, pure dread in their eyes. However, it wasn't their sister that was scaring them. No, it was the long, black and red shadow of dark data flowing behind her. Before long, the data began to take a shape, one that will haunt their memories for years. Noticing her brother's sudden increase in worry, Dot gave the two a questionable look. Giggles pointed behind her, to the abomination hovering behind her. She gulped, turning her head slowly before locking her two grey eyes with one huge red eye.

Underneath the rubble of what was the elevator, Patamon and Gatomon were bundled closely together. Patamon had his wings spread wide over Gatomon, to protect her from any sort of debrief that might fall. "Are you okay" Patamon whispered. Even in the darkness of their little hiding spot, Patamon could see Gatomon nod her head. Relived that she was fine, Patamon removed his wings from her, trying to push aside some of the debrief blocking their way. Before he could push and farther, three large paws ripped through the metal, grabbed both of them, and pulled them out. The Hynimon were holding them both in choke holds, their large paws squeezing their throats. "Got ya" hissed Scruff, in a deep, and demonic voice. Patamon and Gatomon struggled against the grips on their throat, but to no avail. Dot began to chuckle. "You know" she began "you really put us through some large mess tonight. First off, you sting our faces with your little air bubble." "Boom bubble" wheezed out Patamon, correcting her. "Whatever. Second, you tire us out by having us crush your little hiding spot. Now, you made us mad, knowing who exactly you two are. Patamon and Gatomon, digimon "partners"" she air quoted "of Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya. The fabled digi-destined of hope and light." With that, Giggles spat straight on Patamon and Gatomon's face. "Man, master Digifur would love to see you two" said Scruff sweetly, trotting over to the dangling duo. If they could, Gatomon and Patamon would gasp. Now they're working for Davis? This was not good! Dot turned her attention to Scruff and slapped him. "We're NOT giving them to the boss! I'm going to go through with our original plan." She slowly raised Patamon over her head, her mouth open and expecting. Before she could drop him, Gatomon bit into Dot's other paw, hard. As the pain shot through her arm, Dot released both Patamon and Gatomon, tending to her wounded paw. Finally, after realizing that Patamon and Gatomon were escaping, all three turned their attentions to the two, and began chase.

The chase lasted for hours. Patamon and Gatomon always stayed together, since it was safer in numbers. The siblings, however, split up, planning on cornering them at different locations. Of course, somehow, the siblings had a bunch of bad karma on them. When Giggles cornered the two between a pair of generators, he tried to reach at them, with his jaw. Unbeknownst to him, he had his paws on the conductor rods of the generators, and Patamon "accidentally" backed into the power switch for the two generators. Over 100 volts of electricity went coursing through Giggle's body, sending sparks flying through his fur. Gatomon "unknowingly" increased the voltage by leaning against the power knob. The volts jumped from 100 to 200, turning all of Giggle's fur into a super sized ball of fur. He looked like he was a walking hairball. Again, the power increased, jumping dramatically to 500 volts, making Giggles appear to be an x-ray of his skeletal structure. Finally, Patamon turned off the generators, giving him relief from his electrocution. As the two fled, Giggles only stood, shaking uncontrollably, let out a smoky, and stupid sounding laugh, then fell.

Scruff, wasn't having as much fortune with the two. When he cornered the two, down near a cement mixer, he tried to trap the two inside it. But, somehow, the cement mixer was caught. It wouldn't turn. Confused by the machine failing it's order, Scruff climbed on top of it. He tried jumping on it, pushing it, pulling it, even kicking the barrel, all trying to make it spin. The kick was the worst idea, his foot throbbing in pain. Thinking that the problem with the barrel was inside, Scruff slid inside, trying to find the problem. While inside, he didn't notice that Gatomon and Patamon slipped by _in front_ of the truck, instead of behind it, like Scruff planned they would. As they crept quietly, Gatomon's tail pulled on the manual spin release, causing the barrel of the truck to spin rapidly, with Scruff still inside it. Along the way, Patamon had his paw caught under a piece of rope. He chewed through the rope, not knowing that the rope was connected to a pile of bricks dangling above the barrel. After the rope snapped, all the bricks fell into the barrel. Scruff could only watch as the bricks began to fall, and with no way to climb out, or the proper balance to even try to, Scruff had only enough time to mutter "uh oh" before tons of bricks crashed on his spinning head.

Dot had a sure fire plan to capture the two of the digimon. She has rigged a trap to go off when they approach. As they approach, either Patamon or Gatomon would ram into the pile of paint cans around the corner. When one of them knocked down the paint cans, a pressure switch would lift, opening a trap door before the two. The best part was, they wouldn't see the door, thanks to Dot's ingenious disguise for it. She couldn't help but giggle at the sheer genius of her plan, and was so confident that they'd be captured. As she thought of her success, she nearly missed the tell-tale thumping of their quarry's paws. Hiding away, all Dot could do was wait, and dream of success. However, when Patamon ran into the paint cans, none of them budged. So the two proceeded quickly. Dot was astonished. Her plan was foolproof! How didn't the cans fall? She went over to examine the cans, seeing the center bottom one slightly askew from the others. So that was the problem, the weight was shifted, but not removed. She moved the can to straighten it up with the others, accidentally flipping the pressure switch. As Dot trotted back to her hiding spot, the trap door opened below here. With a face that read "I should have seen this coming", all Dot did was stand there, turn her head to you, the viewer, pull out a sign with a frown face on it, and crash into the countless cans of paint below.

At last, Patamon and Gatomon were safe, and away from their pursuers, and planning on heading back to home. "Do you think we hurt them" Patamon asked, looking back at the construction site. Gatomon only scoffed, "you're kidding, right? Those three were gonna turn us into their breakfast. I say we didn't hurt them enough. Besides, it was kind of funny seeing those three morons fall into their own traps." Patamon giggled. "Yeah, it was like living in a cartoon." Gatomon began to laugh, thinking of all the cartoon stunts they did back there. "I guess. But, if you ask me, that whole event just seemed "dithpickable"" spat Gatomon, impersonating Daffy Duck. The two laughed harder after that, not knowing, that as they left, a dark shadow flew over the construction site, with three dark tendrils picking up the Hynimon. And, as the three, glowing red eyes gazed at the defeated and humiliated siblings, it knew that they'll meet again. But for now, the three were sucked back into the digi-world, waiting for a chance at revenge.


	7. Part 7

The sun was rising over the bustling city of Tokyo. Businesses were closing, and businesses were opening. Businessmen were dressed and leaving for the office, and since it was a Saturday, school children were sleeping in. Life had begun it's hectic circle all over again, and yesterday was a mere memory. But, for two creatures, last night seemed to be forever. Patamon and Gatomon were sitting on the railing of T.K.'s apartment patio, watching the world below them, collecting their thoughts.

"It's funny, isn't it" thought Gatomon aloud. "What is" Patamon asked, looking at his date confused. Gatomon smiled, collecting her thoughts. "When this night started, I just hoped that it would end soon. No offense or anything Patamon, but you can be a little goofy." "Um, thanks" Patamon said, confused. Gatomon shook her head. "Wrong goofy. I meant goofy in a bad way. Also, you were trying too hard. I just wanted a normal, simple, fun date for the two of us. No five star restaurants, no dinner and a show, and definitely no dates who ware cheap cologne." Gatomon pinched her nose while commenting on the cologne, emphasizing her thought. Her date only smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It always works for Matt and Gabumon." "It may work for them" said Gatomon, "but it shouldn't work for you. You're more then perfect as you are, no matter what others do or say. All you have to do is just be yourself." Patamon looked down, seeming ashamed of how much of a fool he looked.

Gatomon swiped her tail under Patamon's chin, bringing his face to look at hers. Before he knew it, his lips were being crushed by Gatomon's soft and full lips. Their kiss lasted for minutes, nothing else seeming to matter to the two. After they broke the kiss, Patamon quickly came to his senses. "Okay! Now you lost me! I'm happy about this, but you still lost me. What was that for, anyway?" "Simple" Gatomon giggled, "it's my way of saying 'thank you for the best date I ever had'." And with that, Gatomon leapt from the railing, tumbling gracefully through the air, and landed on her paws without effort. 'What a wo-mon' thought Patamon, staring dumbfounded at the place she landed. As he saw here leave, a dreamy smile spread across his face. Sure, his date may not have goon as he planned, but, it didn't really matter. All that mattered, was seeing Gatomon happy. Last night was a truly unforgettable date, and he wouldn't change a thing about it. Besides, he now has bragging rights against the other digimon. So, all in all, it was a good night.

The waves crashed against the misshapen structure in the middle of the bleak sea. It's towers jetting out every which way, the screams of trapped victims ringing from within deeper, and darker corridors. In the heart of the castle, Dot, Scruff, and Giggles cowered, standing before the true force of evil in the digi-world. Even though they could not see him, his aura of evil seemed to suffocate the entire castle. Behind him stood the misshapen, hideous, and fearful form of the legendary essence of evil. "YOU FAILURES!" roared Digifur, his gauntlets digging trenches in his throne. "Sorry boss" the three chorused. "UTTERLY USELESS, UNGRATEFUL, PITIFUL, WORTHLESS, MANGEY EXCUSE FOR RANDOM BITS OF DATA!" roared Digifur, his cold eyes glaring at the three digimon before him. "Sorry again" they chorused. "You three have snuck into the human world and stayed their the longest without detection. How you three failed to capture a flying rat and a mangy fleabag is UNACCEPTABLE! RAHABMON!" The dragon digimon slithered from behind his master, bowing until his bat like wings touched the ground. "My lord?" "Punish these failures" was all his master commanded, keeping his black eyes on the three quivering hyena digimon. Rahabmon smiled wickedly, revealing his twelve rows of saw like teeth, four rows per mouth. "With pleasure, my lord." And with that, three black orbs of fire appeared in it's mouths. As the flames increased, the orbs merged into one great globe of evil and darkness. Suddenly, Rahabmon swallowed the orb, giving the Hynimon a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a bright red light appeared from his center eyes, glowing straight at the siblings. All the three heard from Rahabmon after the blinding glow was a threatening growl and "_FURY OF HELL_". Then, silence.

Davis stared at the bright red and dark black corona as it obliterated the three failures. Nothing of them was left, not even scorch marks of where they once stood. Then, their data reconfigured, rebuilding their bodies from scratch. As their bodies fully reconfigured, the master and monster smiled at the bewildered trio. "And that was just a warning" said the lord, as he lowered himself from his great throne. "This is a solid warning for you, understand? You now work for me, and if you fail, I will personally take the pleasure of skinning you alive. Understood?" The three nodded, too terrified to do anything else. Davis only sneered at them. "Now, get out!"

As the siblings left Digifur's throne room, hatred spread across all three of their faces. On that day, the three of them agreed to one thing: those two digimon die!


End file.
